


Adam and Eve

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean Winchester, Drugged Sex, F/M, Groping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Impregnation, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Unconscious Dean Winchester, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam expected Deanne to return much later, after the party - but she returns early, stumbling back to the motel, her eyes the size of pin pricks.Sam can't help himself, until he does help himself to her.





	Adam and Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. They're there for a reason.

THUNK!

With a jolt, Sam sits up, hands already digging for the gun – he shouldn’t have his own yet, dad had said, he’s too young. But whenever dad’s hunting, he is allowed, to protect himself. 

As quiet as he can, he gets up. Dad’s gun is heavy in his hands. He could shoot, Deanne has taught him since he’d turned fourteen, so by now he’s a decent shot. On his next birthday, his seventeenth, he might even get his own gun!

But now he has to use one that is made for his dad, and it’s heavy. Bulky.

He creeps to the door – but it’s silent again. His heartbeat picks up again: what if it’s a monster? Another hunter, out to get them – in this case, him? They probably don’t know that Deanne went out and that he’s alone. They should be safe for a night, she’d said, while dressing up. After all, they’re in the middle of nowhere, little town just barely big enough to scrape up a semi-decent party, let alone anything else.

As discreetly as he can, Sam nudges the peephole open, stalling a second, before looking through. No one’s there? Huh. Weird. But the noise had definitely been someone hitting the wood –

Looking down as much as the peephole allows him, he can see a bit of hair, as if someone’s kneeling? Or leaning heavily against the wood. Fuck, probably a drunkard. But he has to make sure it’s just that and not something else, something worse. Someone watching them or waiting for dad or Deanne.

Gun trained on the door, he pulls the handle down – and has to brace himself against the door suddenly falling open, pushed open by the weight of –

\- Deanne?

It is her!

Sam puts the gun away, safety clicked on again, and checks his older sister. She’s sprawled out gracelessly, body limp.

“Deanne?”, he asks, shaking her shoulder.

Her head just lolls to the side, and, more hastily, he checks her pulse and her breath. She’s still breathing and her heart is beating as well. So why -? Deanne would never let herself go like this. Get tipsy, yes, perhaps, but Sam has never seen her like this. She’d always been aware, like dad had taught them both.

Her pupils are pin pricks, he notices, when he checks her eyes. Despite the darkness, they’re tiny. And this doesn’t make sense; she would never take anything. And twice-over not somewhere without protection, right? With someone having her back. No hunter did that. It doesn’t make sense at all.

It’ll be best if he gets her to bed, so she can sleep it away. Maybe in the morning she’d be better.

Dragging her upright is more difficult than he’d expected: she’s utterly limp, no help at all, and she’s heavy. Heavier than him, and the only reason he’s taller is that he’d recently had a growth spurt, that’s it. 

Looping her arm around his shoulders, he pulls and drags and manages to get her somewhat up. Getting her to her bed by the window is impossible. Way too far. So, he drops her at the first bed he can reach - his own -, before kicking the door shut.

The room is deafening silent around them. Deanne lies on top of the bed as he left her, legs hanging down the bed. It looks uncomfortable, so he pulls her up higher, until she lies down completely. No reaction from her, she looks asleep. Uninjured, though, even though Sam can’t be sure. But he can’t really get her to a hospital: the next one is a few cities over and it would take hours. And dad would flip if he found out that Deanne had gone to some party, drinking and taking whatnot.

In the morning she has to be better, right? Better wait until then. Maybe it’ll all solve itself.

Her shoes don’t look particularly comfy, either. 

He kneels down, grabbing her right ankle, starting to fiddle with one of the two straps keeping the shoe on her foot. Deanne’s not reacting. He takes off the shoe, carefully placing it on the floor. Then, the next. He tickles her left foot, but it doesn’t even cause so much as a twitch. Usually, Deanne hates being tickled, and she always kicked when someone as much as touched her feet.

Sam gets up, looking down at his sister. She’s sprawled out across his bed. 

His heart starts picking up a beat. Looking at her face, he tickles her feet again. Nothing. What if – he gently tickles the right side of her nose – normally, she’d sneeze by now, several times in a row. And her nose does twitch, but she doesn’t sneeze. She’s really out cold.

With a dry mouth, Sam sits down. Deanne is lying in his bed. And dad won’t be back until tomorrow evening, at the earliest.

He combs her hair out of her face – it’s curled still, from when she’d done it in the early evening, before going to this party. She smells like booze and faintly like her perfume and like sweat. 

Sam licks his lips. He shouldn’t. But she’s right here. And unconscious. She won’t remember. 

His hands shake when he pulls the straps of her dress down her shoulders – it’s a thin, stretchy dress, and the straps just slightly dig into her skin. 

Hadn’t he wanted a chance like this since he’d seen her years ago coming from the shower, dripping wet because she’d forgotten her towel? That view had been burned into his mind, and he’d wanted – except she’s his sister, he must never.

Now he could. 

His heart is almost beating out of his chest in nerves as he slowly, oh so slowly pulls the dress down further. Deanne isn’t wearing a bra – or if she is, there are no bra straps. The glittery dress doesn’t slip down as easily, he has to grab it and pull. He barely dares to, always expecting her to wake up at any second, and curse at him what is he doing?!

Deanne keeps still.

The dress slips over her nipples and pools under her tits. Sam gulps, mouth dry. Stares at his sister’s breasts. The one he’d stolen glances at from the corner of his eyes, when Deanne had worn tops or shirts – except now they weren’t covered any more. 

They look soft. So soft: gentle, pale curves, and lovely pink nipples. Hesitatingly, Sam cups them. They’re smaller than he had expected – his hands easily cover them. And they are as soft as they look. 

Groping his sister shouldn’t be this hot, but it is. He’s dreamt of touching her tits, feeling their softness, massaging them, rubbing his thumbs across her nipples – and now he gets to do it all! Under his touches, her nipples stiffen. It feels so good, with her breasts still so – he just has to suck them, so he does.

And immediately flinches back, because what if she -? When there’s no reaction, he bends down again, and this time, he properly sucks on her nipple. Sucking on it and rolling the other one between his fingers. Tasting his sister is so different from smelling her, and yet he loves it already. Switches nipples, to treat the other one, and admires his work: both of Deanne’s nipples are now flushed red and puffy. They look so good! He rolls them both between his fingers, squeezing slightly. 

Right now, they’d probably poke through her dress, if she’d be wearing it. Her nipples would be visible for everyone to see – she hadn’t been wearing a bra, after all! So everyone would see her sweet nipples. 

Sam bites his lips. He’s not sure why the thought is so hot, that everyone could see his sister’s hard nipples. Maybe the way she couldn’t hide it? And she still hadn’t woken. Maybe he could go further, get more of her? While he could, at least, milk it for what it is worth. Another chance like this would probably never come.

Pinching Deanne’s nipples one last time and pulling on them lightly, he lets go of her breasts. They look so good, though, too good to pass it up. And he does have a phone…

So he grabs it and snaps a picture of them. And another one of her tits covered by the dress again – it’s pulled over her breasts haphazardly, just covering them and nothing more. They really are poking through the material, it looks really hot. Putting away the phone, he grabs her tits through the dress, just toying with them, before letting go.

“Deanne!”, he hisses, shaking her shoulder. At first lightly, but when no reaction comes, harsher. 

All it does is make her head loll to the side, but that’s it.

Checking her face, he pulls the dress down again, until her tits are bare again. And lets out a deep breath. Alright, time to get to it, then, he has to. Deanne is completely out of it.

He gets up and resettles between her legs, spreading them. It makes her dress hitch up slightly, but it’s still covering everything. Now, that won’t do at all.

She looks good like this. All ready for him, letting him do whatever he wants to with her. Ready for him to take what he wants. And he does want, a lot.

He puts his hands on her thighs and slips them higher. No stockings, nothing, just bare skin. Higher and higher, until they dip under her dress and he pulls it up. And up – pulls it over her ass, until she’s naked where it counts: her tits and her pussy.

Deanne’s wearing panties. Thin ones. Lace. His sister wanted to get fucked!

And she will. But not how she expected to.

Grinning at his sister’s face, he rubs his thumb across her pussy, until – no, that won’t work. He pulls her panties to the side – he could take them off of her, but then he’d have to put them back on her later, and that might be a risk. Best to have the least amount of risk. Least time for all of this. He doesn’t know how long she’ll be out, after all.

Deanne’s not wet. Yet. He starts stroking her, toying with her clit – he’s not sure how to, yet, nothing beyond some theoretical knowledge. Dad has taught him, school, too – but not enough, so he’s read up on it. But reality is different than all of that. So much more different. Deanne will be his first.

It takes him a few tries to find out what makes her body react. She doesn’t moan or spread her legs further, but she grows wet, slowly, and her pussy flushes. Flicking his thumb over her clit makes her pussy flutter, so he does that, again and again, gathering wetness from her and spreading it all across her. It’s a mess. She’s a mess! His sister is sloppy. Dripping.

Slowly, he pushes one finger into her, thrusting in and out of her. He’s not sure how many she can take – he doesn’t want to hurt her. 

Except inside, she’s just as wet, and clenches around his finger, as if to pull him in further. A second one, then, and she’s so slick. Taking his fingers easily. With his other hand, he picks up playing with her clit again, but less intense, focusing on fingering her. It makes slight squelching noises, and when he pulls his fingers out, they’re covered in slick

He sucks them in – and whatever he’d expected it to taste like, it is nothing on the reality of it. She tastes so good, so, so good. 

Biting his lips, he looks up at her face, briefly, before deciding that he’s in this anyways, so. He gets comfortable between her legs, thrusting his fingers into her again. And sucks on her clit, lapping at her pussy. She tastes so good, warm and musky – and he swallows her juices, fingering her and sucking on her clit, licking and lapping –

Until she clenches around his fingers, throbbing – did she come?

One last lick, across her pussy, and he sits up again, sucking his fingers clean. Her pussy is flushed and dark pink and just so perfect.

Her nipples are pointy, if possible even harder than before, and her face is scrunched up. Is she waking up yet? Hopefully not.

Sam waits a few moments, and soon, Deanne’s face smoothes out again. Good.

He pulls down his pyjama paints – they’re stained with precome already, because he has been hard ever since the beginning, probably, rock hard and ready to fuck her. And now he finally can.

But before he does, he grabs his phone again, snapping a picture of her pussy. It looks good, too, so he clicks on the video function and films how he rubs his cock across her pussy, her clit, smearing her wetness. His wetness. And then, finally, he pushes into her.

God, she feels so good. She feels so, so good, wet and hot and slick and no resistance at all for him. He has to bite his lip as not to moan, and as soon as he’s inside her completely, he finishes the video, putting away the phone.

Time to fuck her.

He grabs her hips and starts fucking into her – only to slow down when he realizes how much fucking her makes her body jolt. But even this is still perfect. God, her pussy – no wonder men wanted to fuck her! No wonder men wanted to fuck women, if this is how sex feels, he totally gets it.

Toying with her clit again makes her clench around his cock, so he does it, again, and again – his rhythm is totally off, because it’s impossible to concentrate. Deanne’s pussy is just heaven, and he wants to fuck her, deeper and faster, but he can’t, and playing with her clit to make her come again is taking more concentration than he has.

But somehow, he manages: she clenches around him, around his cock, and with a groan, he comes inside her as she throbs around him, milking him dry.

Huffing breaths against her tits, he comes down from his orgasm. 

God, this felt so good. Best orgasm of his life. First sex and this is how it feels? Million times better than jerking off, for sure.

He pulls out of his sister, making sure to take another picture of her well-fucked pussy. And then he pulls up his pyjama pants and waits. Doesn’t even take long, until – ah, yes. 

His come is dripping out of Deanne’s pussy. Hastily, he snaps a picture of it, and another, as it really starts oozing out – and then he grabs his tissues, wiping it off.

Thankfully, it doesn’t soak the bed, although it takes several tissues for him to wipe it all down. If there are stains, hopefully Deanne won’t notice, and in a day or two, they’ll leave the hostel, anyways. 

And then it’s done. He’s fucked his sister! He has fucked Deanne! And she is still out, although less so than before. A few times, her head is twitching, as if she’s slowly waking. Not by much, but she’s on her way.

Sam closes her legs, pulling her panties in their place, and then he starts on her dress. First, he pulls it down, but leaving some wrinkles bunched up fabric, as if he had just dragged her in. Next, her tits – he grabs them for good measure, feeling her puffy nipples in his palms, before they, too, are covered up again. Straps up her shoulders again and that’s it.

Under her clothes, she’s still well-fucked: her nipples are still poking through the fabric, and her pussy is still wet, probably soaking her thin panties. But on the outside, she isn’t, looking like she’d just stumbled in. High as a kite, mind lost on the way, but she did make it home.

He takes his phone and gets a bucket for his sister, in case she wakes up to puke or something. And a bottle of water, too. Then he shuffles over to her bed, lying down. Before he falls asleep, he puts encryption on the pictures and the video he’s taken of this. Only then he rolls over and is asleep within seconds.

 

In the morning, he wakes to Deanne puking.

“Don’t tell dad.”, she says, sweat soaked and miserably clutching the bucket. Her eyes are wide and her lashes clumped.

“Won’t”, he promises, because he definitely will not tell their dad about this. At all. Ever.

Deanne nods – and promptly bends over to retch more.

By the time their dad comes back from the hunt, she’s somewhat better. Still chalky white and unable to keep much more beyond a few sips of water and a banana down at the same time, but she is better. Sam tells him she’s caught a stomach bug, and dad doesn’t question it, and that’s the end of the story.

At least until a few weeks later, when he finds the pregnancy test while taking out the trash.

It’s positive.


End file.
